The Summit
by Christi M. Leavesley
Summary: Sherriff Eric Northman has been kidnapped by the Queen of Oklahoma. Eric's fairy wife Amelia will do anything to get him back including maybe attacking the Queen at the big vampire Summit in Philadelphia. PLEASE NO NASTY COMMENTS
1. Chapter 1

Louisiana Vampire King Bill Compton was in his home office pacing the floor. Bill lived in the little town of Bon Temp, Louisiana. "Bill she'll be here for god sake!" Bill's long-time love and neighbor Sookie Stackhouse said. "Sookie she needs to come. We need her to be present at the Summit." Bill said. Bill had a couple guests waiting in his office with him. "Sookie are you sure she will come after everything?" said the new Area 5 sheriff Pamela Swynford De Beaufort. "Yes Pam I begged her." Sookie said reassuring. The only other guest in the office was the King of Pennsylvania Ferd Heinrich "Bill I summoned Amelia here. Most likely she will use the portal in Miss Stackhouse's woods." The King said. "There is a portal in the woods?' Bill asked. "Yes I told you about it" Sookie said snickering. "Ugh..If this damn Summit would have been in October like they planned we might have gotten Eric back sooner!" Bill quibbled.

It has been a long six months since King Bill and Pamela have seen their friend Dr. Amelia Northman. Six months ago the former Sheriff of Area 5 Eric Northman was taken by the Queen of Oklahoma in an economic and political plot to which the King of Louisiana was caught up in. Eric was Dr. Amelia Northman's husband and her heart. Naturally, the King of Louisiana blamed himself every day for all that transpired. Three weeks ago both Kings went to Oklahoma to try to negotiate with the Queen to release Eric for a handsome fee. Queen Freyda scoffed at the offer. "I didn't tell you ladies that Ferd and I talked to Eric." Bill said grimly. "Oh my god..How is he? Bill is she treating him good?" Pam said. Bill looked serious at Pam "He is absolutely miserable. He just kept asking me how his family is..How is his Aud doing." the King said. "That fucking cunt I will kill her if she hurts him..Sorry your Majesties." Pamela said with much anger. Bill and Ferd waved off Pamela's words . Eric was Pam's maker she loved him. The doorbell rang and Sookie ran to the door. Sookie opened the shrieking "Amelia!" and the two women hugged. Northman was a professor and leading expert on the Vikings because she was one of them. Amelia was over thousand years-old and a fairy, her birth name was Aud Bjur. She was an Avalon priestess. Amelia was also Queen of the Vikings in Sweden where she was born and raised. Amelia was betrothed at the age of 6. She married the Viking Prince at age 17 his name was Eric Nordholm or as he is known now as Eric Northman one of the oldest living vampires in the World.

Over two years ago Eric was close to his final death and Amelia was summoned by Eric's child Pamela to save him. Amelia and her children came out of hiding to save Eric. The couple reunited and they were happy until 6 months ago when Eric was taken by the Queen of Oklahoma to be her vampire husband. The Queen manipulated the legal system to acquire Eric in a business deal she made with the King of Louisiana Bill Compton. Eric had no choice but to give up his relationship with Amelia. Even though, the couple had just renewed their marriage vows and were legally married again. Now Amelia is here in Bon Temp, Louisiana to discuss the large vampire summit that is taking place in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in two weeks. Amelia and Sookie are both telepaths and fairies. Amelia is Sookie's guide and mentor so both women need to be at the Summit with their respective state Kings. Sookie will be in King Bill's party and Amelia with King Ferd's. "Amelia it's so nice to see you." Bill said and he actually hugged her. Amelia did not blame Bill for what happened that is because the Queen acquired Eric without his knowledge. The Queen had one of her shifty lawyers put the acquirement of Eric in the fine print of the settlement papers to which the King signed not reading the contract thoroughly.

"Mama." Pamela said and she hugged Amelia. "Pamela my beautiful girl" Amelia said in her somewhat heavily accented voice. "Mama I'm so sorry..I missed you so much..how are the kids?" Pam asked with some tears in her throat. Amelia touched Pam's cheek gently "Sarin is graduating in May" she said. It was early January. Sarin was Eric and Amelia's daughter she was in college studying medicine. She transferred from the University of Pennsylvania to LSU to be close to her father. In August Sarin transferred back to Penn after her father was taken. "She is Mama?" Pam asked with pride. "The ceremony is at night you can come sweetheart. I know she'll want you, Willa, and Tara there." Amelia said. Pam trying to hold back tears said "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Mama." Amelia cupped Pam's face to kiss her then she said "Kris will be the Summit so you will see him. And believe it or not Adrian will be there as well." Amelia said. "Why is Adrian coming?" Pam asked. "The Feds want military personnel there at the Summit to keep the fanatics out so he'll be there in an official capacity." Amelia explained.

Kris and Adrian were Eric and Amelia's twin sons fraternal not identical. Kristoffer Northman was a Civil Rights attorney based in Center City, Philadelphia. He mostly dealt with vampire rights. Adrian Northman was a United States Marine Corp Officer who just came home from serving in Afghanistan.

"Ladies let's retire to my office" Bill said motioning his hand in sweeping way. Everybody went into the office the ladies all sat. Amelia was wearing a pair of tight black pants and a purple sweater with a pair of black wedged heeled boots. Her strawberry-blonde hair was loose and curly trailing down her back. Amelia was curvy and sexy with stunning blue eyes. When you looked at Amelia you could see why Eric was absolutely crazy for her. Amelia possessed all the physical attributes that Eric craved but the most important part of Amelia was her beautiful heart.

However Amelia was tough and didn't take shit from anyone especially Eric which drove him crazy both negatively and positively. "Ok" Bill sighed. Amelia nodded to the Kings. "We have just got the schedule of all the events." Bill said than stopped he was about tell something no one wanted to hear. "The second day of the Summit there is going to be a wedding." Bill said. "Ok, Who's getting married Bill?" Sookie asked. Bill actually took a breath and blew the air out then said dramatically "The Queen of Oklahoma is getting married." Pam immediately stood up "Are you fucking kidding me! This is an insult to all of us!" "Pammy" Amelia said as she lightly touched Pam's hand. Pam turned and looked at Amelia. She burst into bloody tears. Amelia stood up and ran her arms around Pam "Shhhhh..babygirl..shhh." Amelia said as she smoothed Pam's hair.

Amelia got Pam to sit back down. "The wedding is not going to happen Pam. The King and I are planning something but we need Amelia's special kind of help." Bill said. Amelia talking through her teeth said "What makes you think I want to help you? Eric has been gone for 6 months and he hasn't tried to contact me or the kids. I assumed he has fallen in love with that cold bitch." "Amelia he is MISERABLE! Fredya doesn't care about him. Eric is just a possession to her a toy. He is so beaten down Amelia" Bill said. "Bill you have seen him?" Amelia asked. "Yes, that is where Ferd and I were two weeks ago." Bill said and Ferd nodded. "Amelia, he just kept whispering to us..take care of my Aud tell her I love her and I will always love her." Ferd said. Amelia swallowed very hard trying not to cry. "You two want to kill her?" Sookie asked as she could see the look on Bill's face. Bill looking so serious said "Yes, that is the only way to set Eric free from her." "Amelia we need you to do some recon work." Ferd said to Amelia.

Both Sookie and Pam said "Recon work?" "Yes recon work. Amelia's special kind of recon work." Ferd repeated. "Amelia will you do it?" Ferd asked. Amelia sat there for what seemed like an eternity but maybe just 3 minutes she finally replied "Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

_Amelia's Recon Job:_

Amelia arrived back to her house in Society Hill, Philadelphia about midnight. Amelia was able to use her fairy magic to walk through portals so she could be in a certain place at any time. She came home and took a long hot shower and put her pajamas on. Amelia was wearing a pink sleep tank top and draw string pants. She walked out the French doors that opened up to the back yard. Naturally, Amelia's house was in the City but it was very secluded with a high stockade fence. Amelia walked down a cobble-stone path to a flagstone circle with 5 small fire pits arranged in a pentagram. This was a large portal that Amelia could use to go anywhere to any plain. She walked clockwise around the flagstone circle. When Amelia came to a fire pit she opened her hand saying "öppet" and a ball of fire would appear in her hand to which Amelia threw into the fire pit lighting it. When all the pits were lit a hazy mist formed the portal started to open. Amelia started to chant the portal jumping spell "Mitt ljus kommer att vägleda och skydda mig" translated is my light will guide and protect me. Amelia stepped into the portal and disappeared.

Amelia found herself in a hallway. She started to chant again this time Amelia used a invisibility spell "Gudinnan gör mig osynlig. Jag är osynlig. Gudinnan göra mina rörelser tyst." And a magical light wrapped around Amelia's body then disappeared. Two vampires walked past Amelia one actually walk right through her. "Ok that spell worked" Amelia whispered to herself.

Amelia heard moaning and she started to walk towards the sound. Amelia stopped at door were she believed the sound was coming from. She made an exasperated face while putting her ear to the door. Amelia could hear two people having sex. Just as she started to walk away Amelia heard a familiar moan come from the sex room. With a disgusted sigh Amelia growled through her teeth "Son of a bitch." Amelia touched the door with both hands saying "Jag går igenom den här dörren." Then Amelia walked through the doors without opening it. Amelia was in a large bedroom and there she saw him. Eric was slamming the Queen from behind trying to orgasm.

The Queen yelled at him "Come on are you done yet? I have shit to do tonight..my god it takes you forever to cum!" Amelia couldn't help it but she giggled. Amelia did know that the vampires couldn't hear her or could they? Eric's head shot up looking around. "Did you cum yet?" The Queen said. Eric said "Yes." "Well that's a lie damn the bitch can't tell when you cum, Eric?" Amelia whispered as a scoff to herself. Eric pulled out with a terrified look on his face like he heard a ghost. The Queen got up and Amelia could see her naked backside. The Queen grabbed her robe and she kissed Eric "I'll see you in a little bit baby" she said walking out. Amelia froze looking at the Queen in total disbelief "Britta? What the fuck?"

Britta was a girl who worked for Eric's parents in their barn she fed the goats. Britta was also the slut who Vivian (Amelia/ Aud's grandmother) used to bewitch Eric to cheat. To which postponed Eric and Amelia's engagement. However, Amelia's mother the Norse Goddess Ēostre was able to break the spell and the couple married. "That fucking whore is a vampire? How the fuck did this happen?" Amelia said in rage. Amelia was so angry she didn't notice Eric was walking up to her, he could hear Amelia's voice. Eric started to whisper "Aud is that you? I can't see you." As he walked closer Eric started to walk into the ether that was all around Amelia. He was reaching out and then Amelia felt him touch her arm.

Amelia's fairy light illuminated her. "Shit!" Amelia hollered. "Ugh damn fairy light!" she continued. Eric whispered loudly "Aud! Oh my god Aud!" When fairies find their soul mates when they touch that person or vice versa the light of love emits from them. "Crap, so much for the damn invisibility spell!" Amelia chuffed out loud. "It is you!" Eric exclaimed grabbing Amelia and hugging her close. "Of course it's me you idiot!" Amelia exclaimed pulling away angrily. "Aud please don't be angry with me. Please! I had no choice!" Eric said pleading. Amelia was a bit taken back by Eric's tone he was pitiful and desperate. "Oh my Goddess what has she done to you my love?" Amelia asked. Eric did not answer. Eric was disheveled and paler than normal. "Eric damn it talk to me! Freyda is Britta the fucking goat girl?" Amelia said. Eric finally spoke and all he said was "No." "No? What Eric?" Amelia said exasperated. "Freyda is Britta's great granddaughter." Eric said. "Whoa she looks just like Britta…Holy crap!" Amelia scoffed. "Yes she does and she is taking out Britta's revenge on us." Eric said solemnly.

"Apparently, this Queen isn't in love with you." Amelia said. "No she is not." Eric said. "Then what the hell does she want, Eric?" Amelia questioned. "You, Aud. She wants your powers and immortality!" Eric said with worry in his voice. "Well tell her good luck trying to get them because they are many others who have tried and they have failed..Miserably!" Amelia said smugly. Amelia could see the anger well up in Eric's face. "Don't be so flippant Aud...I'm serious! Freyda figures if she puts my wellbeing into play that you would give up all of your powers to save me. I beg you no matter what please do not do anything to save me. Please Aud!" Eric said. "Are you crazy. Don't worry about me. I will get you back and I will kill that fucking bitch! She will not use you for anything you are my husband not hers!" Amelia said.

"I know she dissolved our marriage, Aud. The vows we took are nothing now. Freyda cannot be stopped, sweetheart please go home and forget about me, please. Remember the good times you and I have shared and the deep love we had for each other. I love you, Aud I will love you forever." Eric said with such sadness Amelia's heart sunk. "Damn it Eric I am not giving up. I will not lose you again!" Amelia shrieked. Just then the couple heard some of Freyda's guards coming up to the bedroom to collect Eric for his nightly duties. They must have heard Eric speaking to someone. They started to kick in the door. "You have to go now Aud!" Eric whispered sternly. "I am not leaving without you!" Amelia chuffed back hoarsely. Eric bared his fangs at Amelia "GO NOW!" he said. Amelia reopened the portal and Eric literally pushed her through it before the guards busted into the bedroom.


End file.
